Get It Right
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: *Completed* Kimberly Anne Crawford. November 21st 1996 - June 14th 2012. Committed Suicide. She Would Never Get It Right. Based on the song "Get It Right". All Rights go to Kickin it and Glee.
1. Kim

**Hey, guys. It's HollyShadow17821. I decided to write a one-shot based on the song "Get It Right", Glee Version. **

**I've been going through some tough times in my family. None of them understand the real me and it hurts. I don't have anybody to talk to and it's all inside in me, ready to explode. This is the only way I can survive without drowning in my own tears. **

**I hope you guys enjoy. :'(**

* * *

Kim's POV:

I ran. That was the only choice I had left. I ran all the way home as I left Jack, Grace, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy in their happiness. They didn't want me, they never did. All I was was a burden to them. I burst through the doors of my house to see my parents standing there, arms crossed.

"Where have you been, Kimberly Crawford?" My mother demanded.

"I-I was ha-hanging out with my f-friends." I sputtered.

"Don't lie." My father spat. "You were probably out with whores fucking some guy."

I gaped at him. "No, I wasn't! I'm only fifteen. Why would you think that?"

"Look you." Mother snarled. "Dressed like some kind of… _slut_."

"Your sister was always better." Father sneered. "She's a beautiful angel, while you go out and fuck random guys on the street."

"I would never do that!" I screeched. "And Lily is opposite of an angel. _She's_ the slut!" The next thing that happened took me by surprise. Father stomped up to me and smacked me across the face. "Don't you dare speak of your sister like that ever again." I held my check biting my lip to stop the tears.

I couldn't help myself. I pushed past them and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. I ran to my bed and slammed myself on it, sobbing onto my pillow. I grabbed my pillow and threw it across my bedroom. It hit my radio as the radio started playing soft music. I listened to the lyrics carefully, as if I was mesmerized.

_What have I done? I wish I could run. _

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

My friends, family, neighborhood, all despised me. They all looked at me as if I was some kind of curse, bestowed upon them.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

I did my best, trying to fit in. But, anything I did, backfired.

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

I want to restart my life, so I can be who I want to be. I shouldn't be here sobbing. I should be hanging out with my friends and having a good time.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

Every time I screwed up, I couldn't fix it. It's unfixable. My life's unfixable. It always will be.

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care_

I've always tried to show people who I really was. But, they wouldn't accept it. I couldn't do anything more.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight._

My good is and will never be good enough. No one cared about me or what I did. I was never loved by any of the people in my life and I never will be.

I shook my head back and forth as the song ended. I dropped my head and bit back a sob. The song was _my_ song. It finally explained to me that I didn't belong here in this world. I belonged in my own place, where no one else can torment me.

I looked around my room and spotted a rope on the ground. I knew that this was what I had to do. It was the right choice.

I took the rope and tied it into a knot and looped it around my coat hanger. I put the rope around my neck and looked at the wall with the pictures of everyone I cared about. My Mom, Dad, my Sister, the Cheer Squad, Kelsey, Julie, Grace, Rudy, Eddie, Milton, Jerry…. And Jack. I loved Jack, but I knew he didn't love me and he wouldn't care if I died.

I put the rope around my neck and tightened it. The air inside and outside of me disappeared, as I began to suffocate. Before I knew it, I was sucked into blackness.

_KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD_

_November 21st 1996 - June 14th 2012_

_Committed Suicide_

_She Would Never Get It Right_

* * *

**I'm sorry if I depressed you, but I had to write this. It was the only way I could describe the way I feel without exploding.**

**Please Review and tell me if you have ever felt like this before. Thanks. :'(**


	2. Lily

**Hey, guys. :) I decided to continue this story, just because I'm still feeling bad. :(**

**I'm planning on making a couple more chapters of people's reactions to Kim's death.**

**The first reaction will be…. Kim's sister, Lily Crawford.**

Lily's POV:

"Bye, girlie!" My best friend, Michelle cried.

"Bye!" I yelled back, waving to the retreating car. I walked into my house to see my parents talking lowly to each other at the dining room table. "Is everything okay?" I inquired.

"Everything's fine, dear." Mom responded, giving me a fake smile. I shrugged and walked up towards my room. I went into my room to realize I had Kim's laptop. I picked it up and walked to her room slowly walking in. "Kimmy?"

I scanned her room looking for her, when something on her coat hanger caught my eye. Kim was hanged on her coat hanger, dead.

I gave a loud scream of terror as I screamed, "KIM! KIM! KIM!" I shook from my tears as I fell to the ground on my knees, screaming. "KIM!"

"LILY!" Mother cried as she and Dad raced up the stairs. They both bust through the doors as I heard their footsteps cease.

Mother gave a piercing scream at the sight of Kim's mangled body. Father raced up to Kim and untied the rope and carefully laid Kim's body down. He ripped the rope off her neck and checked her pulse. "Sh-She's gone." I gave another body rippling scream as my world went black.

_~Two Days Later~_

I woke up to the sounds of beeping. I slowly sat up as I looked around the room, realizing that I was in a hospital.

"L-Lily?" A voice spoke, startling me. "It's me, honey, Mom."

"Mom, what happened to me?" I asked as my Mother came into view.

"Oh, honey!" Mother shrieked throwing herself against me. "I thought you were gone, just like K-Kim!"

I frowned. "Kim? What happened to Kim?" Mother just gave another broken sob. "Mom! What- Happened – To – Kim?"

"She's g-gone, Lily. She's d-d-dead." Mom whispered.

I felt my world turn under me, as I started sobbing into my Mom's chest. "No! No! NO! She can't be gone! She can't! It's my entire fault!"

"No, no, Honey." Mom reassured, stroking my hair. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Kim did this to herself for no reason. We can't blame anybody." I shook my head as the sobs rippled through my body once more.

I would never forgive myself for not knowing my sister better. She didn't deserve this. I did. I should have been there for her when she most needed me, but I wasn't. And I can't do anything to undo that.

_KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD_

_November 21__st__ 1996 – June 14 2012_

_Committed Suicide_

_She Would Never Get It Right _

**This was Lily's reaction to Kim's death. The next ones shall be Kim's Mom. **

**I'm still feeling a bit down. :'( But, I guess I'm feeling a bit better. Not much though. D:**

**Remember to Review. **


	3. Stacey

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter 3 of "Get It Right".**

**This POV shall be in…. Kim's Mom, Stacey Crawford.**

* * *

Stacey's POV:

I tapped my foot restlessly as I waited for my _whore_ of a daughter to come home. "Where is that little bastard?" I muttered.

"She better be home soon or she sure will get a good beaten." Keith, my husband, snarled. Right when he finished his sentence Kim came barging through the door.

"Where have you been, Kimberly Crawford?" I demanded.

"I-I was ha-hanging out with my f-friends." She sputtered.

"Don't lie." Keith spat. "You were probably out with whores fucking some guy."

Kim gaped at him. "No, I wasn't! I'm only fifteen. Why would you think that?"

"Look you." I snarled. "Dressed like some kind of… slut."

"Your sister was always better." Keith sneered. "She's a beautiful angel, while you go out and fuck random guys on the street."

"I would never do that!" She screeched. "And Lily is opposite of an angel. She's the slut!" The next thing that happened took Kim and me both by surprise. Keith stomped up to her and smacked Kim across the face. "Don't you dare speak of your sister like that ever again." Kim held her check biting her lip as she ran up the stairs.

I looked up at Keith in shock. "K-Keith… I don't think you should have slapped her."

He glared at me. "Whatever. She deserved it for being a fucking whore."

We walked to the dining room table and sat down. "What are we supposed to do about this girl, Keith?"

He shook his head sadly. "I don't know, Stace. I really am clueless right now. We just have to show her who's boss."

"How do we do that?" I inquired, burrowing my eyebrows together.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." A flash of anger and sadness whizzed through his eyes. Lily came walking in through the door, her smile wiping off her face by our grim expressions. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, dear." I blurted out, giving her a smile. Lily shrugged and walked up the staircase.

"Why is Lily such an angel and Kim's so….. Blach?" Keith asked disgustedly.

I sighed. "Kim isn't all bad. She just needs to learn manners and discipline. We need some way to help her understand that-"I was cut off by Lily who gave a piercing scream.

"LILY!" I screamed, dashing up the stairs. I bounded up the stairs with Keith and burst through the doors of Kim's bedroom. Lily was on her knees shaking, in front of Kim's lifeless body. I gave a terrified scream at the sight of my daughter hanged on her own coat hanger. I fell to the ground next to Lily, bursting into fitful tears.

Keith ran up to Kim and ripped the rope off, taking the rope off her neck. He checked her pulse then choked out, "Sh-She's gone." I let out another broken sob as Lily screamed then fell into my arms.

"L-Lily?" I stuttered. "LILY! KEITH! LILY!" Keith ran out the door and called 911. They came moments later as I cradled Lily in my arms, staring at Kim's lifeless body. I let out another silent weep, as I started praying to God, not to take away both my daughters.

"Lily, the paramedics are here." Keith announced, as the paramedics burst through the doors. Half of them picked Kim up, severe expressions on their faces, and the other half tried to take Lily.

"NO!" I howled. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Stacey! Let – her – go!" Keith demanded, as the paramedics succeeded in yanking Lily away. I stood up and sobbed into Keith's chest, as I shook tremendously. Keith took me into the car as we drove behind the ambulance as restless blackness took me over.

_~Two Days Later~_

I woke up that morning in the hospital feeling dreadful. I was sitting outside of Lily's room as I leaned against Keith. "Keith?" I murmured.

"Hmmm?" He replied.

"Did the Doctor come to talk to us yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Speaking of which, here he comes." We both sat up as the Doctor came up to us with a grim expression.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Crawford. I am Doctor Bruns." Doctor Bruns introduced.

Keith stretched out his hand as they shook. "Nice to meet you, Doctor Bruns. I am Keith and this is my wife, Stacey."

"Well, I'm just going to get right to the point." Doctor Bruns said bluntly. "Your daughter, Kim, has done suicide." I let out a tiny gasp and sob as fresh tears started running down my cheeks.

"S-Suicide?" I stammered. "Why would sh-she do t-that?"

Doctor Bruns shrugged. "I don't know. I was actually hoping _you _can tell me that."

"No, we can't." Keith said firmly. "We don't know why she did that and we will never know." I looked at him in shock, knowing that we _did _know.

"Well," Doctor Bruns began, "That's all I know. Your other daughter, Lily, just fainted from seeing something so traumatizing. Lily just woke up too, so you can go talk to her. I think it's better if you did that one at a time."

"I'll go first." I said immediately. Keith nodded his head as I slowly walked into Lily's room. I walked in to see Lily stirring in her bed.

"L-Lily?" I whispered, startling her. "It's me, honey, Mom."

"Mom, what happened to me?" She asked, as I stepped closer.

I couldn't contain myself. "Oh, honey!" I shrieked throwing myself against her. "I thought you were gone, just like K-Kim!"

She frowned. "Kim? What happened to Kim?" I gave another broken sob, my voice gone. "Mom! What- Happened – To – Kim?"

"She's g-gone, Lily. She's d-d-dead." I whispered, a pain spreading across my chest.

I felt Lily start to shake, as she started sobbing into my chest. "No! No! NO! She can't be gone! She can't! It's my entire fault!"

"No, no, Honey." I reassured, stroking her hair. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Kim did this to herself for no reason. We can't blame anybody." She shook her head as the sobs rippled through her body once more.

I held Lily in my arms as I whispered soft things to her, but to be honest, I needed someone to do that to me. My daughter was gone, and it was my entire fault. I treated her like a piece of trash when she could have been so much more. It was my fault, and I will always regret it.

_KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD_

_November 21st 1996 – June 14 2012_

_Committed Suicide_

_She Would Never Get It Right_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I know…. Depressing. :'( **

**Today was the last day of school and I already miss my friends terribly. They were the only ones I could talk too, even though they didn't understand. D:**

**Remember to Review. **


	4. Keith

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter four of "Get it Right".**

**This POV shall be in…. Kim's Dad, Keith Crawford.**

* * *

Keith's POV:

I paced the room as I waited for my so called daughter to come. "Where is that little bastard?" Stacey muttered, my wife.

"She better be home soon or she sure will get a good beaten." I snarled. Right when I finished my sentence Kim came barging through the door.

"Where have you been, Kimberly Crawford?" Stacey demanded.

"I-I was ha-hanging out with my f-friends." She sputtered.

"Don't lie." I spat. "You were probably out with whores fucking some guy."

Kim gaped at me. "No, I wasn't! I'm only fifteen. Why would you think that?"

"Look you." Stacey snarled. "Dressed like some kind of… slut."

"Your sister was always better." I sneered. "She's a beautiful angel, while you go out and fuck random guys on the street."

"I would never do that!" She screeched. "And Lily is opposite of an angel. She's the slut!" Rage filled me. I stomped up to her and smacked Kim across the face. "Don't you dare speak of your sister like that ever again." Kim held her check biting her lip as she ran up the stairs.

Stacey looked up at me in shock. "K-Keith… I don't think you should have slapped her."

I glared at me. "Whatever. She deserved it for being a fucking whore."

We walked to the dining room table and sat down. "What are we supposed to do about this girl, Keith?"

I shook his head sadly. "I don't know, Stace. I really am clueless right now. We just have to show her who's boss."

"How do we do that?" She inquired, burrowing my eyebrows together.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." A flash of anger and sadness whizzed through my mind. Lily came walking in through the door, her smile wiping off her face by our grim expressions. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, dear." Stacey blurted out, giving her a smile. Lily shrugged and walked up the staircase.

"Why is Lily such an angel and Kim's so….. Blach?" I asked disgustedly.

Stacey sighed. "Kim isn't all bad. She just needs to learn manners and discipline. We need some way to help her understand that-"I was cut off by Lily who gave a piercing scream.

"LILY!" Stacey screamed, dashing up the stairs. She bounded up the stairs with me at her heels, and burst through the doors of Kim's bedroom. Lily was on her knees shaking, in front of Kim's lifeless body. Stacey gave a terrified scream at the sight of our daughter hanged on her own coat hanger. She fell to the ground next to Lily, bursting into fitful tears.

Shaking myself from my shocked state, I ran up to Kim and ripped the rope off, taking the rope off her neck. I checked her pulse then choked out, "Sh-She's gone." Stacey let out another broken sob as Lily screamed then fell into her arms.

"L-Lily?" Stacey stuttered. "LILY! KEITH! LILY!" I ran out the door and called 911. They came moments later as Stacey cradled Lily in my arms, staring at Kim's lifeless body. She let out another silent weep, as I blinked away my tears.

"Lily, the paramedics are here." I announced, as the paramedics burst through the doors. Half of them picked Kim up, severe expressions on their faces, and the other half tried to take Lily.

"NO!" Stacey howled. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Stacey! Let – her – go!" I demanded, as the paramedics succeeded in yanking Lily away. She stood up and sobbed into my chest, as she shook tremendously. I took her into the car as we drove behind the ambulance as restless blackness took her over.

_~Two Days Later~_

I sat patiently in the hospital. Stacey and I have been here for two days, waiting for something to come up. I shook my head as the picture of Kim's lifeless body popped into my head.

Stacey woke up that morning in the hospital feeling dreadful. We were sitting outside of Lily's room as she leaned against me. "Keith?" She murmured.

"Hmmm?" I replied.

"Did the Doctor come to talk to us yet?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. Speaking of which, here he comes." We both sat up as the Doctor came up to us with a grim expression.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Crawford. I am Doctor Bruns." Doctor Bruns introduced.

I stretched out my hand as we shook. "Nice to meet you, Doctor Bruns. I am Keith and this is my wife, Stacey."

"Well, I'm just going to get right to the point." Doctor Bruns said bluntly. "Your daughter, Kim, has done suicide." Stacey let out a tiny gasp and sobs as fresh tears started running down her cheeks. I did my best to keep my expression and reaction neutral.

"S-Suicide?" Stacey stammered. "Why would sh-she do t-that?"

Doctor Bruns shrugged. "I don't know. I was actually hoping _you _can tell me that."

"No, we can't." I said firmly. "We don't know why she did that and we will never know." I could feel Stacey looking at me in shock, knowing that we _did _know. _You do know. Don't lie, Keith, don't. _The little voice in my head taunted, but I ignored it.

"Well," Doctor Bruns began, "That's all I know. Your other daughter, Lily, just fainted from seeing something so traumatizing. Lily just woke up too, so you can go talk to her. I think it's better if you did that one at a time."

"I'll go first." Stacey said immediately. I nodded my head as Stacey disappeared into Lily's room, and Doctor Bruns walked away.

I sat there on the chair, knowing I would not be able to go and talk to Lily without breaking down. I couldn't talk to her without seeing Kim's ghost glaring at me with hatred.

"Mr. Crawford?" Doctor Bruns called.

"Oh! Yes, sir?" I asked.

"If you'd like, you may go and see Kim's body."

I felt myself start to shake but I quickly shrugged it off. "Yes, sir, I would like too." Doctor Burns led me to a dark room, with no windows. A gurney was in the middle of the arm with a body covered over with a blanket.

"Can I be alone?" I murmured. Without hesitation, Doctor Bruns walked out of the room and closed the door.

I walked over to the blanket and slowly peeled it off the body, revealing Kim. Her eyes were opened and were a stony glassy gray. Her honey blonde hair was dull and turning gray. Her skin was white pale as if she was a vampire. Her lips were blue and crusted with dry skin.

I swiped her hair away from her face to get a better look at her. I choked back a sob, as memories of Kim as a little girl zoomed though my head.

No one understood why I was never fond of Kim. I never told anyone the real reason why I was never affectionate with her. It was all because of _her. _My younger sister, Tessa, who had down suicide at Kim's age. No one knew why she did it. She had a great life, but didn't embrace it the way she should have.

Kim looked just like her. The minute Kim was born I knew she looked just like Tessa, and I knew it wasn't going to be easy for me to be nice to her.

I had hated Tessa for killing herself. I loved her so much. She was my little sister and I treasured her like a prize. Because of that, I hated Kim for the way she looked and acted just like Tessa.

I shook my head as I kneeled in front of Kim's body and whispered, "I'm sorry, Kim and Tessa for letting you both down. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I hope it changes your view on Kim's dad.**

**Remember to Review. **


	5. Kelsey

**Hey, guys. :) Just to let you know, I'm feeling half way better now. Things have been going smoothly with my family, but it's not going to last since my Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin is coming on the 23rd of July. :P I really hate them. :(**

**Here's the fifth chapter of "Get It Right".**

**This POV shall be in…. Kelsey Vargas, Kim's "Friend".**

* * *

Kelsey's POV:

"Ohmigosh! This is going to be ah-mazing!" Grace squealed, as she tightened her grip on her new boyfriend, Jack's, neck.

"I know!" Stacey responded. The gang and I were planning a Beach Party at the local beach. The only one who didn't arrive to the meeting was Kim. Oh, how much I hated her. But, wait till she hears all the news we have for her.

"Where is our so called friend?" Eddie hissed. Just as he said that, Kim came tumbling through the door her eyes red and hair frizzy.

"S-Sorry, I'm l-late. F-Family stuff." She sputtered, as she attempted to make herself look better. She frowned. "Grace? Why are you holding onto Jack's neck? He _is my_ boyfriend."

"Not anymore." Grace sneered. "Jackie, tell her the news."

Jack slowly walked up to her. "We're though, Kim."

Kim gasped. "Wh-What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you did." Jack shouted. "You're a terrible girlfriend. You're stupid, ugly, and weak. I can't believe that you're a third degree black belt, seeing how weak you are. Grace is so much better then you. She's smart, sexy, and strong, unlike you."

Kim stared at Jack, silent tears streaking her face. "J-Jack… I'm sorry. I-I'll try t-to b-be a better g-girlfriend. I p-promise!"

"No." Jack snarled. "You had your chance and you wasted it." He walked back towards Grace, giving her a big sloppy kiss.

"J-Jack…. G-Grace…. How could you?" Kim whispered.

I slowly sauntered my way over to her, swinging my hips. "Seriously, Kim? You thought you were good enough to hang out with us? Well, you – were – wrong. By the way, you're off the cheer squad."

"You can't do that!" She screamed. "I'm the Captain."

I smirked. "Not anymore." She stared me, hurt written across her forehead.

Jerry walked up to me and threw his arm around my shoulders. "You were never welcomed in our group, Kim. You were just a little wide eyed puppy that followed Jack around."

Kim shoulders started to shake. "N-No. That's not true."

Milton and Julie walked up hand in hand. "You were never wanted, Kim. Why can't you accept that?" Milton snarled.

"To think," Julie spat, "I actually let it go when you kissed Milton, but I finally realized that was a mistake."

Eddie and Stacey came up arms looped. "You're ugly and stupid." Eddie scoffed.

"You don't deserve us as your friends." Stacey scorned.

Jack and Grace walked up, tangled around each other. Simultaneously they said, "Why do you live?" Kim jumped back in surprise, hitting her head on the door. We burst out laughing.

"You're such a loser!" I cried, tears of laughter streaming down my face.

"What was I thinking?" Jack inquired.

"You obviously weren't." Grace retorted, as another round of laughter filled the dojo.

Kim let out a defeated sob. "H-How could you? All of you?"

I slowly walked up to her. "Get – lost." She stepped back and ran out the door.

I turned back to the group and beamed. "Who's ready to plan a part-ay?" They all whopped, and what surprised me, I didn't feel a drop of guilt.

* * *

Kelsey's POV:

I was walking home from the beach party, when an ambulance came zooming past me. I frowned. Did I see a flash of honey blonde hair? I shook my head. No, it couldn't be.

I reached home and changed into a tank top and booty shorts. Just as I lay down my phone rang. "Hello?"

"KELSEY!" It was Grace. "Oh my gosh! Kelsey!" Her voice sounded panicked and scared.

"Grace! Calm down!" I reassured. "What's going on?"

"It's Kim!" She cried.

I frowned. "What happened to… _her_?"

I could hear Grace sobbing. "S-She's at the h-hospital!"

"What!" I screeched. "Why?"

"We don't know, but please! Come down here quickly!"

"I'll be there in twenty." I announced. I hung up the phone and grabbed a coat, slipping on my sandals. I grabbed my phone and ran down stairs. "Mom!" I cried.

"Yes, dear?" Mom asked, poking her head though the kitchen door.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital."

She frowned. "Why? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No. It's Kim. She's at the hospital."

"Oh my goodness!" She screeched. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But, I have to go see her."

Mom nodded her head. "Alright let's go." Mom grabbed her car keys as we ran into the car. We drove for about fifteen minutes, finally reaching the hospital.

I ran inside to the nurse sitting up front. "Kim Crawford."

"Level four, room 409." She responded.

"Thanks." I ran up to the elevator and jumped on. Finally reaching level four, I ran around looking for room 409. Finally reaching it, I noticed that I was the last one here. The whole gang was in front of the door. All the girls were sobbing into the guy's chest.

"What happened?" I howled.

"Kim…" Jerry whispered and shook his head as he choked up. A doctor came out of the room holding a clip board, face grim.

We all walked into the room to see a ghostly pale Kim. Her face was pale, her lips were blue and crusted with dry skin, her honey blonde hair was slowly turning gray and her brown eyes were opened, marked with death.

Julie screamed with terror at the sight of Kim as she collapsed against Milton. Stacey was in the corner trying to be comforted by Eddie. Grace was sobbing into Jack's chest and Jerry was kneeling in front of Kim his beanie off, and was mumbling in Spanish.

I kneeled next to Jerry as we comforted each other. Kim was dead. None of us knew why, none of us will ever know. But, I have a hunch why she did it… and I'll never forgive myself.

_KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD_

_November 21st 1996 - June 14th 2012_

_Committed Suicide_

_She Would Never Get It Right_


	6. Julie

**Hey, guys! :D How ya'll doing?**

**So…. Not much to say. :P Life is dull and boring. :-/ *sigh***

**Here's the 6****th**** chapter of "Get It Right".**

**This shall be in… Julie's POV**

* * *

Julie's POV:

"Ohmigosh! This is going to be ah-mazing!" Grace squealed, as she tightened her grip on her new boyfriend, Jack's, neck.

"I know!" Stacey responded. The gang and I were planning a Beach Party at the local beach. The only one who didn't arrive to the meeting was Kim. That back-stabbing boyfriend kisser. But, wait till she hears all the news we have for her.

"Where is our so called friend?" Eddie hissed. Just as he said that, Kim came tumbling through the door her eyes red and hair frizzy.

"S-Sorry, I'm l-late. F-Family stuff." She sputtered, as she attempted to make herself look better. She frowned. "Grace? Why are you holding onto Jack's neck? He _is my_ boyfriend."

"Not anymore." Grace sneered. "Jackie, tell her the news."

Jack slowly walked up to her. "We're though, Kim."

Kim gasped. "Wh-What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you did." Jack shouted. "You're a terrible girlfriend. You're stupid, ugly, and weak. I can't believe that you're a third degree black belt, seeing how weak you are. Grace is so much better then you. She's smart, sexy, and strong, unlike you."

Kim stared at Jack, silent tears streaking her face. "J-Jack… I'm sorry. I-I'll try t-to b-be a better g-girlfriend. I p-promise!"

"No." Jack snarled. "You had your chance and you wasted it." He walked back towards Grace, giving her a big sloppy kiss.

"J-Jack…. G-Grace…. How could you?" Kim whispered.

Kelsey slowly sauntered her way over to her, swinging her hips. "Seriously, Kim? You thought you were good enough to hang out with us? Well, you – were – wrong. By the way, you're off the cheer squad."

"You can't do that!" She screamed. "I'm the Captain."

I smirked. "Not anymore." She stared at Kelsey, hurt written across her forehead.

Jerry walked up to Kelsey and threw his arm around her shoulders. "You were never welcomed in our group, Kim. You were just a little wide eyed puppy that followed Jack around."

Kim shoulders started to shake. "N-No. That's not true."

Milton and I walked up hand in hand. "You were never wanted, Kim. Why can't you accept that?" Milton snarled.

"To think," I spat, "I actually let it go when you kissed Milton, but I finally realized that was a mistake."

Eddie and Stacey came up arms looped. "You're ugly and stupid." Eddie scoffed.

"You don't deserve us as your friends." Stacey scorned.

Jack and Grace walked up, tangled around each other. Simultaneously they said, "Why do you live?" Kim jumped back in surprise, hitting her head on the door. We burst out laughing.

"You're such a loser!" Kelsey cried, tears of laughter streaming down my face.

"What was I thinking?" Jack inquired.

"You obviously weren't." Grace retorted, as another round of laughter filled the dojo.

Kim let out a defeated sob. "H-How could you? All of you?"

Kelsey slowly walked up to her. "Get – lost." She stepped back and ran out the door.

Kelsey turned back to the group and beamed. "Who's ready to plan a part-ay?" We all whopped, and what surprised me, I didn't feel a drop of guilt.

* * *

Julie's POV:

I was walking home from the beach party hand in hand with Milton, when an ambulance came zooming past us.

"What the hell was that?" I wondered out loud.

"Who cares?" Milton retorted. We both started leaning in when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"JULIE!" It was Grace. "Ohmigosh! JULIE!" Her voice sounded panicked and scared.

"Grace! Calm down!" I reassured. "What's going on?"

"It's Kim!" She cried.

I rolled my eyes. "What did she do _this_ time?"

I could hear Grace sobbing. "S-She's at the h-hospital!"

"What!" I screeched. "Why?"

"We don't know, but please! Come down here quickly!"

"I'll be there in ten." I announced. I hung up the phone and turned to Milton. "Kim's at the hospital. We need to go!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know! C'mon!" I grabbed her hand and we went racing to the hospital. Finally reaching the hospital, we ran inside to the nurse sitting up front. "Kim Crawford."

"Level four, room 409." She responded.

"Thanks." Milton and I ran up to the elevator and jumped on. Finally reaching level four, we ran around looking for room 409. Finally reaching it, I noticed everyone here, expect Kelsey. To be honest, I wasn't expecting her.

"What's going on?" I cried. Everyone shook their heads. I felt myself start to shake and I fell against Milton, bursting into tears. "Shhh." Milton comforted, holding me against his chest.

Kelsey finally arrived, panting. "What happened?"

"Kim…" Jerry whispered and shook his head as he choked up. A doctor came out of the room holding a clip board, face grim.

We all walked into the room to see a ghostly pale Kim. Her face was pale, her lips were blue and crusted with dry skin, her honey blonde hair was slowly turning gray and her brown eyes were opened, marked with death.

I screamed with terror at the sight of Kim as I collapsed against Milton. Stacey was in the corner trying to be comforted by Eddie. Grace was sobbing into Jack's chest and Jerry was kneeling in front of Kim his beanie off, and was mumbling in Spanish.

I held myself against Milton as he murmured comforting words. Kelsey kneeled next to Jerry as they comforted each other. Kim was dead. None of us knew why, none of us will ever know. I knew deep down she didn't mean to kiss Milton... but that was the least of my worries.

_KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD_

_November 21st 1996 - June 14th 2012_

_Committed Suicide_

_She Would Never Get It Right_

* * *

**Well, that was emotional! :(**

**Hope you guys liked it! ^.^**

**Remember to Review! :D**


	7. Eddie

**Hey, guys! :D Happy 4th of July! :D**

**Had a good 4th of July? 'Cause I did! My family and I had a BBQ and then we went to the Fireworks and met up with some family members… don't really like my family members… :P But it was fun! :)**

**I decided to skip Stacey's POV since she's not that important and we don't know much about her. **

**The story will go on from Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Rudy, Grace, and lastly, Jack. I thought he should be last because he's the most important. ^.^**

**So this will be in…. Eddie's POV.**

* * *

Eddie's POV:

"Ohmigosh! This is going to be ah-mazing!" Grace squealed, as she tightened her grip on her new boyfriend, Jack's, neck.

"I know!" Stacey responded. The gang and I were planning a Beach Party at the local beach. The only one who didn't arrive to the meeting was Kim. I never liked her. She thought she was better than everyone else, but that will change when she hears our news.

"Where is our so called friend?" I hissed. Just as I said that, Kim came tumbling through the door her eyes red and hair frizzy.

"S-Sorry, I'm l-late. F-Family stuff." She sputtered, as she attempted to make herself look better. She frowned. "Grace? Why are you holding onto Jack's neck? He _is my_ boyfriend."

"Not anymore." Grace sneered. "Jackie, tell her the news."

Jack slowly walked up to her. "We're though, Kim."

Kim gasped. "Wh-What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you did." Jack shouted. "You're a terrible girlfriend. You're stupid, ugly, and weak. I can't believe that you're a third degree black belt, seeing how weak you are. Grace is so much better then you. She's smart, sexy, and strong, unlike you."

Kim stared at Jack, silent tears streaking her face. "J-Jack… I'm sorry. I-I'll try t-to b-be a better g-girlfriend. I p-promise!"

"No." Jack snarled. "You had your chance and you wasted it." He walked back towards Grace, giving her a big sloppy kiss.

"J-Jack…. G-Grace…. How could you?" Kim whispered.

Kelsey slowly sauntered her way over to her, swinging her hips. "Seriously, Kim? You thought you were good enough to hang out with us? Well, you – were – wrong. By the way, you're off the cheer squad."

"You can't do that!" She screamed. "I'm the Captain."

I smirked. "Not anymore." She stared at Kelsey, hurt written across her forehead.

Jerry walked up to Kelsey and threw his arm around her shoulders. "You were never welcomed in our group, Kim. You were just a little wide eyed puppy that followed Jack around."

Kim shoulders started to shake. "N-No. That's not true."

Milton and Julie walked up hand in hand. "You were never wanted, Kim. Why can't you accept that?" Milton snarled.

"To think," I spat, "I actually let it go when you kissed Milton, but I finally realized that was a mistake."

Stacey and I came up arms looped. "You're ugly and stupid." I scoffed.

"You don't deserve us as your friends." Stacey scorned.

Jack and Grace walked up, tangled around each other. Simultaneously they said, "Why do you live?" Kim jumped back in surprise, hitting her head on the door. We burst out laughing.

"You're such a loser!" Kelsey cried, tears of laughter streaming down my face.

"What was I thinking?" Jack inquired.

"You obviously weren't." Grace retorted, as another round of laughter filled the dojo.

Kim let out a defeated sob. "H-How could you? All of you?"

Kelsey slowly walked up to her. "Get – lost." She stepped back and ran out the door.

Kelsey turned back to the group and beamed. "Who's ready to plan a part-ay?" We all whopped, and what surprised me, there was only happiness in the room.

* * *

Eddie's POV:

I was getting myself tucked in bed when my phone started ringing. I groaned and picked it up. "Hello?" I said, drowsily.

"EDDIE!" I recognized Jack's panicked voice.

"Hey, Jack. What's up?" I inquired.

"Eddie, its Kim!" Jack cried.

I scrunched my nose. "Ugh… Why are we talking about _her_?"

"EDDIE!" Jack cried. "She's in the hospital!"

I quickly sat up. "What! What happened?"

"I don't know! Come quick!"

"I'll be there in ten!" I quickly hung up and got dressed. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door, hoping on my bike. I rode as fast as I could finally reaching there.

"Kim Crawford." I said to the lady that was sitting at the Secretary desk.

"Fourth floor, room 409." She replied. I dashed to the elevator and pressed the number four. I ran around the floor looking for Kim's room. I spotted everyone, but Milton, Julie, and Kelsey.

"What's wrong with Kim?" I bellowed. Nobody answered. They all sat there, sobbing. Stacey ran up to me and sobbed into my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly wondering what the hell was going on.

Milton and Julie arrived just as confused as I am, and without a single word, Julie burst into tears. Kelsey had arrived last. To be honest, I didn't understand why she was here. She cared for Kim least of all.

Kelsey finally arrived, panting. "What happened?"

"Kim…" Jerry whispered and shook his head as he choked up. A doctor came out of the room holding a clip board, face grim.

We all walked into the room to see a ghostly pale Kim. Her face was pale, her lips were blue and crusted with dry skin, her honey blonde hair was slowly turning gray and her brown eyes were opened, marked with death.

Julie screamed with terror at the sight of Kim as she collapsed against Milton. Stacey ambled her way to the corner as I went next to her murmuring soft words. Grace was sobbing into Jack's chest and Jerry was kneeling in front of Kim his beanie off, and was mumbling in Spanish.

I held Stacey against me as I stared at Kim's lifeless body. Kelsey kneeled next to Jerry as they comforted each other. Kim was dead. Why was our only question. We didn't treat her right, but was that a reason to kill herself? I realized how wrong I was, and wished I was in Kim's place.  
_KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD_

_November 21st 1996 - June 14th 2012_

_Committed Suicide_

_She Would Never Get It Right_

* * *

**Emotional for you? Good, because it should have been :P**

**Hope you liked it! ^.^**

**Remember to Review! :D**


	8. Milton

**Hey, guys. I have not posted a chapter on this story because I was feeling happy... it's gone.**

**My Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin are coming on Monday and I hate them and they hate me... My family is treating me like crap more then ever. D':**

**That is why I put in my feeling into this chapter. I didn't repeat like the other chapters so... enjoy. /3**

* * *

Milton's POV:

"Milton… You're doing this all wrong." Kim pestered. We had been training for about two hours and I _still_ didn't get my kick right and Kim has been on my back the whole time.

"I noticed, Kimberly." I snarled.

She seemed taken back my tone. "Calm down, Milton. I was just trying to help. I want to win the next tournament, don't you?"

I snorted. "No duh! But, we're better off without you."

She raised her eyebrows. "And why are you?"

"_Because_," I rolled my eyes, "you're a _girl_."

"A girl!" She exclaimed. "Because I'm a girl I'm putting you guys down? I'm second best in this dojo!"

I let out a cackled laugh. "You _think_ you are, but you're not."

"Then who is?"

"Me obviously." I replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"M-Milton... Don't mean to burst your bubble, but... I don't think so." She said hesitantley.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am, Kimberly. Now, shut up and get lost! It's not like anyone likes you."

Kim's eyes glistened with tears. "Th-That's not t-true."

"Oh really?" I sneered. "Then who _does_ like you?"

She paused for a second before saying, "J-Jack. Jack likes me."

"Really? You think just because you're dating him he likes you? Are you _that_ daft?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

I groaned dramaticlly. "_Kimberly_... Jack doesn't like you. He's been cheating on you with Grace since you guys ever started dating."

Her eyes widened and she started to shake her head. "N-No... That's not true."

"Yes, it is, Kim." I felt a slight pain run through me as I studied the hurt look on her face, but I shook my head. She _deserved_ this.

"YOU'RE LYING!" She screeched, startiling me. "JACK LOVES ME AND HE ALWAYS WILL!"

"Kimberly-"

"NO!" She shouted before running out of the dojo.

I stood there frozen wondering if I did the right thing. I knew I hurt her by telling her about Jack, but she deserved it... didn't she?

* * *

Milton's POV:

"You're such a loser!" Kelsey cried, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"What was I thinking?" Jack inquired.

"You obviously weren't." Grace retorted, as another round of laughter filled the dojo.

Kim let out a defeated sob. "H-How could you? All of you?"

Kelsey slowly walked up to her. "Get – lost." She stepped back and ran out the door.

Kelsey turned back to the group and beamed. "Who's ready to plan a part-ay?" We all whopped, and what surprised me, there was only happiness in the room.

We began to plan the party as we emailed, called, and texted everyone in our grade, expect for Kim.

I felt rather bad by not inviting her, but I kept telling myself... she doesn't deserve us as her friends. She's idiotic, stupid, and... _a bitch_. The word echoed in my head as if it was sending a wave of pain through me.

"Milton, babe? Are you alright?" Julie queered.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" I responded doing my best to ignore the pain.

She frowned. "Your clutching your had in pain."

"Oh," I replied, realizing that I was holding my head. "Yeah... I'm alright. Just a small headache."

"Will you be alright for the party?"

I held back an urge to roll my eyes. _Did she only think about the party? _"Yeah, I'll be alright." She beamed and went back to emailing people.

Why was I feeling this pain? What was it?

* * *

Milton's POV:

Julie and I were walking home from the beach party hand in hand, when an ambulance came zooming past us.

"What the hell was that?" Julie wondered out loud.

"Who cares?" I retorted. We both started leaning in when Julie's phone rang. "Hello?"

Julie paused before frowing. "Grace! Calm down!" Julie reassured. "What's going on?"

She paused again and rolled her eyes. "What did she do _this_ time?"

I jumped at Juile's scream. "What! Why?"

"I'll be there in ten." She announced. She hung up the phone and turned to me. "Kim's at the hospital. We need to go!"

"What happened?" I inquired, holding back yet another eye roll.

"I don't know! C'mon!" She grabbed my hand and we went racing to the hospital. Finally reaching the hospital, we ran inside to the nurse sitting up front. "Kim Crawford."

"Level four, room 409." She responded.

"Thanks." Julie and I ran up to the elevator and jumped on. Finally reaching level four, we ran around looking for room 409. Finally reaching it, I noticed everyone here, expect Kelsey. To be honest, I wasn't expecting her.

"What's going on?" Julie cried. Everyone shook their heads. Julie started to shake and fell against me, bursting into tears. "Shhh." I comforted, holding her against my chest.

Kelsey finally arrived, panting. "What happened?"

"Kim…" Jerry whispered and shook his head as he choked up. A doctor came out of the room holding a clip board, face grim.

We all walked into the room to see a ghostly pale Kim. Her face was pale, her lips were blue and crusted with dry skin, her honey blonde hair was slowly turning gray and her brown eyes were opened, marked with death.

Julie screamed with terror at the sight of Kim, collapsing against me. Stacey was in the corner trying to be comforted by Eddie. Grace was sobbing into Jack's chest and Jerry was kneeling in front of Kim his beanie off, and was mumbling in Spanish.

I murmured comforting words to Julie, as she sobbed. Kelsey kneeled next to Jerry as they comforted each other. Kim was dead. She was... gone. Thoughts were racing through me head at once as I wondered why she would ever do this. But now... I realized what that pain I felt earlier was... Guilt.

_KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD_

_November 21st 1996 - June 14th 2012_

_Committed Suicide_

_She Would Never Get It Right_

* * *

**I actually started crying when I wrote this.**

**In the show, I always thought Milton understood Kim the most... so he knew how to get to her more easily.**

**My family knows me the best and they know how to get to me. At the same time... they don't understand me at all.**

**I feel like I'm losing one of my best friends. We've known each other since Kindergarten... but now she's pulling away. **

**I'm sorry. I don't mean to rant to you guys. Writing is like my... therapy.**

**Remember to Review. :'(**


	9. Jerry

**Hey, guys... I'm updating which only means one things... My life isn't going to well. ):**

**My family has begun _harassing_ me about school and school starts September 10th. I already finished my Summer Reading Report, but it's not good enough, just like me.**

**I feel like I have nothing to live for. Like I'm just a piece of shit and crap; As if... _Why don't I just die?_**

**When I feel bad and grab my laptop and start writing, I get all my emotions and it feels... _good._**

**I can tell I'm blabbing now, but I hope some of you can relate. D':**

**When I wake up in the morning, I sometimes find myself crying. I don't know why, I just am. It takes a lot to make me cry since everyone says I'm so "tough", but when I do... _I'm always alone._**

* * *

Jerry's POV:

"Yo! I can't believe Rudy did that." I exclaimed.

"I know right? But, hey, it's Rudy." Milton agreed.

Eddie chuckled. "And that's why we love him." We continued our conversation when Grace came and sat across from us her face flushed. I scooted closer to her. "Hey, Gracie. You alright?"

She took in a shaky breath. "I... um... need to talk to you, Jerry." I nodded my head and led her out of the cafeteria and towards the staircase. We sat on the steps and I waited a couple of seconds before saying, "So what's up?"

She began to fiddle with her hair. "Promise you won't hate me?"

I frowned. "Why would I hate you?"

"I-I met up was J-Jack just a few minutes ago a-and he said that he... loved me."

My eyes widened. "Wh-What? But he's dating Kim!"

"I know! And that's not even the worst part! He kissed me and I kissed back!"

I sat there stunned as I tried to take everything in. "B-But... Jack and Kim... Everyone knows they're the power couple."

Grace let out a broken sob. "I-I know! I messed up everything and I feel awful and terrible, Jerry! I don't know what to do!"

"Grace... Why'd you do it?"

She stood up her face masked with anger. "Because! Kim always beats me at everything, best friend or not. She's a straight A student. She's captain of the Pep Squad. She is the idol around all the social groups. She get's all the guys while I'm known as 'Kim's best friend'. It's not fair! I knew the one thing that would break her was Jack. So I took the advantage."

"Grace, you shouldn't have done it." I snapped standing up.

She gawked at me. "Really? What has she _ever_ done for you? She's always threatening to hurt you and acts like she's better than you. Why do you take that?"

I let her words sink in as I stared at the ground. Was she right? Kim _did_ always threaten to hurt me more than she does to the other guys. I felt myself start to fume realizing Grace was right. "You're right, Grace. Kim is such a bitch. She can go to hell and fuck herself."

Grace grinned at me an evil twinkle in her eyes. "Exactly. All we need to do is break her. And that starts with Jack.

* * *

Jerry's POV:

"You're such a loser!" Kelsey cried, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"What was I thinking?" Jack inquired.

"You obviously weren't." Grace retorted, as another round of laughter filled the dojo.

Kim let out a defeated sob. "H-How could you? All of you?"

Kelsey slowly walked up to her. "Get – lost." She stepped back and ran out the door.

Kelsey turned back to the group and beamed. "Who's ready to plan a part-ay?" We all whopped, and what surprised me, there was only happiness in the room.

We began to plan the party as we emailed, called, and texted everyone in our grade, expect for Kim. Of course, I was texting since that was what I was best at. I was leaning against the wall as I texted people to people.

I felt Kelsey scoot closer to me practically on my lap. "Hey, my hot sex god."

I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me. "Uh - hey. Shouldn't you be emailing people?"

She shrugged. "Yeah... I should be. But I would rather fuck you. Come on." Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed my hand seductively and led me towards the girls locker room. She locked the door and slowly walked up to me before pouncing on top of me her mouth on mine in seconds.

Her tongue trashed the inside of my mouth as she threw me onto a chair and stepped back. I was lost in daze as she gave me a sexy look and slowly begin stripping.

I couldn't help but begin to drool as she slipped off her shirt and unclipped her bra as her breasts popped out. She pounced on top of me and began to kiss me again when I couldn't handle it and something came to mind.

I shook my head. I couldn't handle it. Kim was on my mind as I realized how cruel we were to her and how she didn't have love. If she didn't it was wrong for me to have it.

I pushed Kelsey back. "I can't do this, Kels."

She pouted. "Why not? Is it because of Kim?"

"N-No." I stammed lying through my teeth. "I just... We need to get back to work. I'll meet you outside." Before she could respond I jumped out the door and closed it behind me as I took in a shaky breath.

I couldn't do this. Kim didn't have love so I shouldn't. I knew I didn't love Kelsey, but I didn't deserve anyone's love if Kim didn't get any.

* * *

Jerry's POV:

"Man! This is a rockin party!" Jack shouted through the loud music. I nodded in response as I headed towards the hot dance floor, where everyone was grinding up against each other screaming loudly.

I was grinding up against some girl, not knowing that I was kissing and groping her when Jack and Grace both grabbed me and out of the party. "What?" I snapped. "I was having an awesome time."

"Kim! Kim's in the hospital!" Grace cried.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. "What happened?"

Jack shook his head. "We don't know! C'mon! We got to get there!" The three of us raced to the hospital as Jack and Grace called the others warning them about Kim. My mind was racing with thoughts as my insides began to panic.

Why was she in the hospital? Was it something we did? We reached the hospital. "Kim Crawford." Jack announced.

"Level four, room 409." She responded. Without thanking her we raced towards the elevator and finally found room nine. Grace fought to open the door, but Jack pulled her back hugging her as she burst into tears.

I leaned against the wall and began to cry silent tears. I couldn't help but think about what Kim must be going through in that room. Eddie and Stacey arrived face sticky with sweat. He gave me a confused and panicked look and I just shook my head.

Milton and Julie arrived next. "What's going on?" Julie cried. We all shook our heads as she burst into tears and leaned against Milton.

Kelsey finally arrived not potraying one bit of emotion, but was panting. "What happened?"

"Kim..." I whispered but choked up, not able to finish my sentance. A doctor came out of the room holding a clip board, face grim.

We all walked into the room to see a ghostly pale Kim. Her face was pale, her lips were blue and crusted with dry skin, her honey blonde hair was slowly turning gray and her brown eyes were opened, marked with death.

Julie screamed with terror at the sight of Kim as she collapsed against Milton. Stacey was in the corner trying to be comforted by Eddie. Grace was sobbing into Jack's chest. I went on my knees pulled of my beanie as I began to pray.

_"Estimado señor celestial, por favor, Kim ir al cielo y al menos ser feliz allí. Nosotros no le dio ninguna felicidad aquí y me arrepentiré de que para el resto de mi vida. __Kim fue uno de mis mejores amigos. A pesar de que constantemente me molestaba era su manera de decir que le importaba. Nosotros no le dio una buena vida aquí, pero por favor asegúrese de que tiene una buena vida con usted."_

I felt Kelsey kneel next to me as we comforted each other.

Kim was gone. I knew I could've done something to stop her sudden death, but I didn't. Kim was like my little sister and I loved her that way. If Kim didn't get any love...

_Why Should I? _

* * *

_KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD_

_November 21st 1996 - June 14th 2012_

_Committed Suicide_

_She Would Never Get It Right_

* * *

**Wow... I think this chapter has a lot more feeling than I put in any of my other chapters...**

**I'm sorry for making you guys read this and see my pain... But I just need to get it out and let everyone see. **

**Here's Jerry's Spanish in English:**

_**"Dear heavenly lord, please let Kim go to heaven and at least be happy there. We didn't give her any happiness here and I'll regret that for the rest of my life. Kim was one of my best friends. Even though she constantly pestered me it was her way of saying she cared. We didn't give her a good life here, but please make sure she has a good life with you."**_

**I felt like putting more feeling for Jerry... I felt like they had an odd relationship, just like me and one of my friends.**

**Please... Tell me what you guys think. I wrote this at 11:45 PM, just because I had to.**

**Remember to Review. )':**


	10. Rudy

**Hey, guys... Life still rough... And I'm still broken... **

**I don't know why I feel this way all the time. I want to make my life better, try to see the bright side, but how can I when there is no bright side?**

**My sister has bullied me more than ever and I hate it... I miss my friends...I miss the times when I was actually happy... I'm so stupid sometimes...**

**x-x-x**

Rudy's POV:

"Okay, Bobby! I got it. I'll do my best. Goodbye." Rudy slammed his phone shut and leaned against his chair with a groan. Bobby has been on his back for days about getting better students. He wanted to kick Jerry, Eddie, and Milton out, but Rudy could never make that happen.

"Rudy! RUDY!" A voice cried from outside his office. Rudy frowned and walked out of his office spotting Jack leaning against the wall his eyes shut tight.

Rudy walked up to him and touched his shoulder. "Hey, Jack. You alright there? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Jack took in a deep. "Yeah... I am... Rudy, I need advice."

"About?"

"Have you ever felt you loved something or someone, but don't feel... good for that person?"

Rudy frowned. "What do you mean?" Rudy sat on the mats and watched as Jack paced back and forth.

"I-I feel like I l-love Kim, but... I also love Grace. I'm w-worried about hurting Kim."

"D-Do you want to b-break up with her?" Rudy stuttered.

"I-I don't know, Rudy. I don't know... I feel like I'll hurt her any way I say it. If I be nice or act rude. I want to... I want to find a way... But how do I do that without hurting her?" Jack's voice and face had agony across it.

He scrunched his nose and scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well, um... Just do what your heart says."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "That's just it. My heart isn't with me. My brain isn't either. I'm trying to think about it, but... It's not working. I made a mistake, Rudy. I did. I don't know if I can ever face it. I can't... I just can't." Jack ran out of the dojo.

"JACK!" Rudy shouted running after him, but he was already gone.

**x-x-x**

Rudy's POV:

"Tip-Tip." Rudy scolded as he tried to walk him. "Stay on the sidewalk." He hissed and turned his back on Rudy. Rudy continued to walk when he heard sobs coming towards him. He spotted a familiar honey blonde running towards him. "Kim?"

The girl snapped her head up. Her eyes were red and puffy. "R-Rudy..."

Rudy walked up to her and wiped her tears away. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." She stammered turning her back on him and began to walk away when Rudy grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Kim, what's wrong?" He repeated.

She sniffed and shook her head. "N-N-Nothing, Rudy. It's s-stupid."

"It's obviously something if you're crying about it." Rudy snapped.

"It's nothing!? I'm an idiot for crying, okay!? Is that what you want to hear? Huh?"

Rudy stared at her, surprised by her outburst. "N-No. That's not what I wanted to hear. Kim. Answer me. What's wrong?"

Her head rolled up so they were face to face. "I'm a bitch. I deserve to die. And that's what I'm going to do." She spun on her heel and ran down the street leaving Rudy stunned.

What did she mean by, _"I deserve to die. And that's what I'm going to do."_?

**x-x-x**

Rudy's POV:

Rudy groaned as he tossed his paper work around trying to find an exact paper. "Where the hell is it?" He muttered to himself. His phone rang startling Rudy. "Hello?" He grunted.

"Rudy! Rudy! It's Jack!" Jack's panicked and pain stricken voice rang through his phone.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Rudy inquired.

He could hear a sob slip from Jack's mouth. "K-Kim... She's gone."

Rudy froze as my world seemed to fall beneath him. "Kim... is gone." Jack repeated.

"NO!" Rudy yelled. "KIM IS NOT GONE! IT WAS YOU! YOU AND THE OTHERS! YOU LED KIM TO DO THIS!" He was surprised by his own outburst.

"Rudy-" Jack began.

"NO!" Rudy slammed his phone down as he let out a pained scream and burst into tears.

**x-x-x**

Rudy's POV:

"Thank you so much for coming, Rudy." Keith, Kim's dad, said.

Rudy nodded his head. "Of course." Rudy began to walk around the Funeral home trying to stay away of Kim's body, not able to look at it. He spotted Jack, Grace, Jerry, Kelsey, Eddie, Stacey, Milton, and Julie in the middle of the Funeral home talking quietly.

Rudy stomped up to them angrily. "You son of a bitches and assholes."

They all turned to him and frowned. "Excuse me?" Jack spat.

"You heard me. You led Kim to do this." Rudy snarled.

Jack scoffed. "No we didn't. She did this to herself since she was so stupid."

"Jack..." Jerry warned.

Rudy shook my head so he was nose to nose with Jack. "No. She wasn't stupid. You were. Cheating on Kim with her best friend? Now that's just cold, Jack. For anyone."

"Look," Jack said, "I didn't want to go out with Kim. I wanted Grace, okay?"

"So... Is 'I'm breaking up with you' so hard to say?" He shouted catching some attention from people.

"Yes it was."

"Son of a bitch." Rudy snarled. "I'm so happy Kim doesn't have to put up with any of your lies. All of you. I wish you guys just go to hell."

"Rudy... We didn't mean for it to happen like this." Grace murmured.

Rudy snorted. "Yeah, sure you didn't. But look where we're standing now!" When none of them replied he said, "Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. I didn't teach you to turn your back on friends. I taught you to always be there for your friends. But looks like I didn't teach you good enough."

Rudy turned around and walked back to Kim's casket bending down, silent tears trickling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Kim. I never wanted you to leave us like this. I love you like my little sister and I always will."

**x-x-x**

_KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD_

_November 21st 1996 - June 14th 2012_

_Committed Suicide_

_She Would Never Get It Right_

**x-x-x**

**Well here you go... **

**I wanted Rudy to be the one defending Kim. I like Rudy and Kim's relationship... I don't know why...**

**Remember to Review...**


	11. Grace

**Hi, guys... I don't want to keep blabbing to you guys so here you go...**

**_VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_****: So, guys. I've decided to change this story so now it's in 3rd person POV. 1st person POV didn't seem very... "professional". I write better when I'm in 3rd person. So my stories from now on will be 3rd person POV. ;D**

**Chapter Nine of Get It Right: Grace's POV:**

**x-x-x**

Grace's POV:

Grace walked around the school aimlessly wondering where to go. She walked around when she heard a voice whispering her name. "Grace. _Pst_! Grace!" She turned and spotted Jack hiding in a janitor's closet.

"Jack?" Grace said stepping into the closet. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to tell you something." He murmured.

Grace frowned. "Um... Okay? Are you looking for Kim?"

He grimaced. He was fidgeting with his shirt not looking me directly in the eyes. "Um... No. The thing I want... is _you_."

"Wh-What do you mean?" She stammered taking a cautious step back.

"I-I... love you, Grace. I th-think..."

Grace felt the world between her as she felt her heart skip a beat. She shook her head quickly as she stared into Jack's foggy eyes. "WHAT!?" Grace exclaimed. "You can't love me! You're dating Kim! You love Kim!"

He shook his head. "No. I love you." And before she knew it he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her senselessly. She couldn't pull away. His tongue was in her mouth in seconds, sliding up and down the roof of her mouth.

Grace moaned as he cupped one of her breasts, rolling the nipple until it was hardened. He was shoving against her hard and she couldn't resist. "Jack... Please don't do this to me."

He dropped her to the ground and stared at her . "I'm sorry Grace. I love you." He stomped out of the closet leaving Grace limp against the wall to cry.

**x-x-x**

Grace's POV:

"Grace, you shouldn't have done it." Jerry snapped standing up.

Grace gawked at him. "Really? What has she _ever_ done for you? She's always threatening to hurt you and acts like she's better than you. Why do you take that?"

His face scrunched up as he seemed to be thinking hard when his face started turning red with anger. "You're right, Grace. Kim is such a bitch. She can go to hell and fuck herself."

She grinned at him an evil twinkle in my eyes. "Exactly. All we need to do is break her. And that starts with Jack."

"So how do we do it?" Jerry queered seemingly interested on destroying Kim.

Grace smirked. "Well just tell her Jack doesn't love her. He loves me, now." Jerry's evil grin widened as he walked away to make a master plan. Grace smirked to herself and leaned against the starcase ledge chuckling evily to herself. She knew deep down what she was doing was wrong and evil... But Kim needed to know what it felt like to be number two.

**x-x-x**

Grace's POV:

"You're such a loser!" Kelsey cried, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"What was I thinking?" Jack inquired.

"You obviously weren't." Grace retorted, as another round of laughter filled the dojo.

Kim let out a defeated sob. "H-How could you? All of you?"

Kelsey slowly walked up to her. "Get – lost." She stepped back and ran out the door.

Kelsey turned back to the group and beamed. "Who's ready to plan a part-ay?" They all whopped, and what surprised Grace, there was only happiness in the room.

The group began to plan the party as they emailed, called, and texted everyone in our grade, expect for Kim. Grace emailed the whole school when she turned to look at Jack, who was thinking intently. His eyes were glued to the floor and he was fiddling with something on his neck that she couldn't make out. Grace couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she had a pretty good guess. She scooted over to him and yanked on his arm making him jump. "Jackie, babe. Are you alright?"

He gulped not taking his eyes off the ground. "Uh... Yeah... I think I am. Or I will be." Grace bit her lip to not groan. She didn't want his mind on Kim. She was long gone and she wanted Kim to disappear from their thoughts forever... But at the same time - Kim was still in her own mind and as hard as she tried to shake Kim off... She just couldn't.

**x-x-x**

Grace's POV:

"Man! This is a rockin party!" Jack shouted through the loud music. Grace nodded in response as she grabbed him and pulled him against a wall. They were kissing hard and she could feel his erection pressing against her hard. It turned her on as she kissed him harder when Jack's phone rang. She groaned and he shrugged. "Talk to me." He greeted and paused when the person on the other line spoke.

"WHAT!?" Jack's voice startled Grace. "Okay! We'll be there!"

"What is it?" Grace queered.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd. "Kim! It's Kim. She's in the hospital."

"What did she do this time?" She snorted.

"I don't know, but we gotta go!" They went through the crowd and spotted Jerry kissing and groping a random girl. Jack and Grace pulled him out of the crowd. "What?" Jerry snapped. "I was having an awesome time."

"Kim! Kim's in the hospital!" Grace cried. All of a sudden she was feeling panicked.

"WHAT!?" Jerry yelled. "What happened?"

Jack shook his head. "We don't know! C'mon! We got to get there!" The three of them raced to the hospital as Grace called Kelsey and Julie and warned them about Kim. Grace felt herself already crying. She didn't know why, though. She was sure it was her fault Kim was in the hospital. They finally reached the hospital. "Kim Crawford." Jack announced.

"Level four, room 409." She responded. Without thanking her they raced towards the elevator and finally found room 409. Grace fought to open the door, banging and knocking hard, but Jack pulled her back hugging her as she burst into tears.

She leaned against Jack and began to sob. Grace couldn't look up at anyone. She felt ashamed knowing it was her fault Kim was in there. She didn't know what she was thinking when she was hurting Kim, but she was immediately regretting it.

Milton and Julie arrived next. "What's going on?" Julie cried. They all shook their heads as she burst into tears and leaned against Milton.

Kelsey finally arrived not portraying one bit of emotion, but was panting. "What happened?"

"Kim..." Jerry whispered but choked up, not able to finish his sentence. A doctor came out of the room holding a clip board, face grim.

They all walked into the room to see a ghostly pale Kim. Her face was pale, her lips were blue and crusted with dry skin, her honey blonde hair was slowly turning gray and her brown eyes were opened, marked with death.

Julie screamed with terror at the sight of Kim as she collapsed against Milton. Stacey was in the corner trying to be comforted by Eddie. Grace was sobbing into Jack's chest. Jerry went on my knees pulled of my his beanie and began to murmur.

Grace felt extremely guilty knowing Kim was dead because of her. She hated thinking that, but she knew it was true. She hated what she did. She didn't _why_ she did it, but whatever reason she did it for... She would regret it forever.

As Grace sobbed into Jack's chest a word popped in her mind that explained why she acted rude to Kim... _Jealously_.

**x-x-x**

_KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD_

_November 21st 1996 - June 14th 2012_

_Committed Suicide_

_She Would Never Get It Right_

**x-x-x**

**Grace... Her so-called best friend. I have a close friend that's kinda like her... But we're still friends because we've been together since kindergarten...**

**Remember to Review... **


	12. Jack

**Hi, guys... **

**So this is it. The final chapter of ****_'Get It Right'. _****I remember how I started this story because I was depressed. I continued writing because my depression deepened... I was only thirteen and feeling like a piece of shit. I still am thirteen and still feeling like a piece of shit...**

**But, writing... It helped me. I could pour my heart and soul into my stories. I would shed tears sometimes as I wrote. People always say, ****_'Oh! Naomi never cries! She's so brave!'_**** But that's not always true. I need to shed a tear once and awhile.**

**But with the support of my best friends... and my loving fans... I'm getting through it. I... I don't know how to express myself right now... Just read the Author's note at the end...**

**So here it is... Jack's POV:**

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

_PROLOGUE:_

_Jack shifted in his seat once again, getting rather annoyed by Ms. Sackett's two-hour speech. He waited as patiently as he could, but his tank of patience was running out - fast. Jack turned his head and spotted Kim sitting in the back of the class writing notes hastily. Her brown eyes were fixated on her paper as she chewed on her eraser thoughtfully. Her blonde hair covered part of her face blowing it out every couple seconds. Kim looked up and spotted Jack starring at her. She gave him a wink before quickly looking back down at her paper. Jack couldn't help, but blush as he turned his face back to his own paper. Just as he was about to burst, the bell rang._

_Jack quickly ran out and leaned against the wall waiting for Kim. "Hey, Kimmy." He greeted when she walked out._

_She gave him a heart-melting smile. "Hey, Jack. What are you up to?"_

_"Oh nothing." Jack replied awkwardly. "There's something I want to tell you."_

_"What is it?" Kim pressured. Her sparkly warm brown eyes were so tempting... He couldn't control himself._

_Jack stepped closer to her until she was pressed up against him, Kim's back against the wall. "J-Jack? Wh-What are y-you d-d-doing?"_

_"This." Jack pushed his mouth against her's in a heated kiss. Kim froze at first, but quickly tossed her arms around Jack's neck. Jack picked her up by her waist and carried her to a janitor's closet. He slammed the door shut with his foot and shoved Kim against the wall - hard._

_Jack kissed down Kim's neck and bit at the crook, earning him a arousing moan from Kim. Jack sucked and licked at the spot and felt Kim's hand go under his shirt squeezing his abs before ripping it off. Jack went under Kim's shirt and groped her breast. _

_"J-Jack..." Kim moaned. "I... need you... now..."_

_"Kim..." Jack panted. "I... need... you... too."_

_"Then have me."_

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

Jack Howard paced back and forth in front of the school muttering things under his breath. He was waiting for Kim; and not to kiss her, but to break up with her. He didn't know why he wanted to, but there was a reason he wanted to break up with her... He just needed to figure it out. "Hey, Jack."

Jack whirled around and infront of him was Kim. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind and he couldn't take his eyes off her... "Uh... Jack? You there?"

Jack shook his head bringing him back to reality. "Uh... yeah. I'm f-fine. Kim? We need t-to t-talk."

"Sure. What's up?" Kim's brown eyes were so innocent yet tough. Jack couldn't do it... But he had to.

"Look, Kim... I-uh... Er..." Jack stuttered, but to his relief, the bell rang.

"Oh! There's the bell. You can tell me later?" Kim gave him one last smile before running to class, leaving Jack standing there in the dust...

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

Jack growled under his breath upset at himself for chickening out. He didn't know how to break up with her. He truly despised himself at the moment. Jack was currently sitting in a broom closet going through his thoughts. He could hear footsteps in front of the door and poked his head, spotting Grace. "Grace. _Pst_! Grace!" Grace turned and spotted Jack frowning, probaby wondering why he was in here.

"Jack?" Grace said stepping into the closet. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to tell you something." He murmured. Jack bit his lip hard, blood feeling his mouth.

Grace frowned. "Um... Okay? Are you looking for Kim?"

He grimaced. He was fidgeting with his shirt not looking her directly in the eyes. "Um... No. The thing I want... is _you_."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Grace stammered taking a cautious step back.

"I-I... love you, Grace. I th-think..."

Grace started shaking her head quickly and Jack knew he was too blunt. He felt bad for putting her on the spot, but he had to do _something_ to get rid of Kim. "WHAT!?" Grace exclaimed. "You can't love me! You're dating Kim! You love Kim!"

He shook his head. "No. I love you." And out of instinct, Jack pushed Grace against the wall and started kissing her senselessly. He wouldn't let her couldn't pull away. His tongue was in her mouth in seconds, sliding up and down the roof of her mouth.

Grace moaned as he cupped one of her breasts, rolling the nipple until it was hardened. He was shoving against her hard and he knew she couldn't resist. "Jack... Please don't do this to me."

Jack dropped her to the ground and stared at her, his eyes blazing with frustration. "I'm sorry Grace. I love you." Jack stomped out the door and left to the place he would always know as home: The Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

Jack burst through the doors of the Bobby Wasabi dojo. "Rudy! RUDY!" Jack waited impatiently when Rudy walked out of his office spotting Jack leaning against the wall his eyes shut tight.

Rudy walked up to him and touched his shoulder. "Hey, Jack. You alright there? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Jack took in a deep. "Yeah... I am... Rudy, I need advice."

"About?"

"Have you ever felt you loved something or someone, but don't feel... good for that person?"

Rudy frowned. "What do you mean?" Rudy sat on the mats and watched as Jack paced back and forth.

"I-I feel like I l-love Kim, but... I also love Grace. I'm w-worried about hurting Kim."

"D-Do you want to b-break up with her?" Rudy stuttered.

"I-I don't know, Rudy. I don't know... I feel like I'll hurt her any way I say it. If I be nice or act rude. I want to... I want to find a way... But how do I do that without hurting her?" Jack's voice and face had agony across it.

He scrunched his nose and scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well, um... Just do what your heart says."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "That's just it. My heart isn't with me. My brain isn't either. I'm trying to think about it, but... It's not working. I made a mistake, Rudy. I did. I don't know if I can ever face it. I can't... I just can't." Jack screamed with anger and ran out of the dojo. He could hear Rudy's voice shouting his name, but he ignored him and kept running.

Jack didn't know where he was running, but he didn't care. All he did... was run.

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

"You're such a loser!" Kelsey cried, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"What was I thinking?" Jack inquired. He could see pain and agony across Kim's face, but he choose to ignore it.

"You obviously weren't." Grace retorted, as another round of laughter filled the dojo.

Kim let out a defeated sob. "H-How could you? All of you?"

Kelsey slowly walked up to her. "Get – lost." She stepped back and ran out the door.

Kelsey turned back to the group and beamed. "Who's ready to plan a part-ay?" They all whopped, and what surprised Grace, there was only happiness in the room.

Everyone began to send invitations, while Jack leaned against the wall and played with his phone. He was starring at the wallpaper of his phone, of Kim and him. A tear slipped his eye. He knew what he did to Kim was wrong, but... Jack didn't know what the 'but' was. There _was_ no 'but'.

Jack felt Grace scoot over to him and yanked on his arm making him jump. "Jackie, babe. Are you alright?"

Jack gulped not taking his eyes off the ground. He knew Grace wouldn't like the subject on Kim, so all he said was, "Uh... Yeah... I think I am. Or I will be."

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

"Man! This is a rockin party!" Jack shouted through the loud music. Grace nodded in response as she grabbed him and pulled him against a wall. They were kissing hard and she could feel his erection pressing against her hard. It turned her on as she kissed him harder when Jack's phone rang. She groaned and he shrugged. "Talk to me." He greeted and paused when the person on the other line spoke.

"WHAT!?" Jack's voice startled Grace. "Okay! We'll be there!"

"What is it?" Grace queered.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd. "Kim! It's Kim. She's in the hospital."

"What did she do this time?" She snorted.

"I don't know, but we gotta go!" They went through the crowd and spotted Jerry kissing and groping a random girl. Jack and Grace pulled him out of the crowd. "What?" Jerry snapped. "I was having an awesome time."

"Kim! Kim's in the hospital!" Grace cried. All of a sudden she was feeling panicked.

"WHAT!?" Jerry yelled. "What happened?"

Jack shook his head. "We don't know! C'mon! We got to get there!" The three of them raced to the hospital as Grace called Kelsey and Julie and warned them about Kim. Jack could feel his body shaking from fright. He didn't understand why Kim would be in the hospital, but he prayed she would be alright. The trio reached the hospital. "Kim Crawford." Kim's name felt sickly, yet good, on Jack's tongue.

"Level four, room 409." She responded. Without thanking her they raced towards the elevator and finally found room 409. Grace fought to open the door, banging and knocking hard, but Jack pulled her back hugging her as she burst into tears.

Grace sobbed into Jack's chest, and Jack held her tighter. He could feel his own tears coming down. Jack knew he had no right to cry, remembering how he treated Kim earlier. Jack felt awful... No... Awful was too small of a word to describe how he felt.

Milton and Julie arrived next. "What's going on?" Julie cried. They all shook their heads as she burst into tears and leaned against Milton.

Kelsey finally arrived not portraying one bit of emotion, but was panting. "What happened?"

"Kim..." Jerry whispered but choked up, not able to finish his sentence. A doctor came out of the room holding a clip board, face grim.

They all walked into the room to see a ghostly pale Kim. Her face was pale, her lips were blue and crusted with dry skin, her honey blonde hair was slowly turning gray and her brown eyes were opened, marked with death.

Julie screamed with terror at the sight of Kim as she collapsed against Milton. Stacey was in the corner trying to be comforted by Eddie. Grace was sobbing into Jack's chest. Jerry went on my knees pulled of my his beanie and began to murmur.

Jack let out tiny sobs of shame as he stared at the sight of Kim's mangled body. He knew this was all his fault... Jack knew how much he cared for Kim... How much he loved her...

_"You know, I think you have a little crush on me." Jack teased._

_"Eww! No."_

_"Yeah... I think you do!" Jack could tell her was irking Kim._

**x-x-x**

_"Your whole dojo is counting on you!" Kim pressured her voice filled with pride._

_Jack hesitated before saying, "If I do it, will you admit you have a crush on me?"_

_Kim groaned with frustiration."I do NOT have a crush on you!"_

**x-x-x**

_Jack wandered the cafeteria aimlessly, wondering where to go, when an apple fell from a girl's hand by instinct caught it with his foot. __The pretty blonde smirked. "Alright, that was... almost cool. I'm Kim."_

_Jack grinned back. "I'm Jack, I'm new."_

_"Yeah I can tell; you still have that new guy smell." She joked._

_He chuckled. "Umm...can I have my apple back?" Kim asked._

_Jack stared at her for a while in daze before snapping out. "Oh, sorry."_

_Kim gazed at him for a while when he said, "So... maybe I'll see you 'round Kim."_

_Kim bit her lip and smirked. "Maybe you will." _

**x-x-x**

_"Hey, uh... Jack, just so we're clear... you know I can take care of myself, right?" Kim queered._

_Jack nodded his head hastily. "Yeah, I know. You just won the golden medal in The Ricky Toss." (_

_Kim's laugh sounded like an angel."Thanks for having my back, Jack."_

_Jack grinned at her. "No problem."_

_Jack paused for a second and decided to take a chance."You know, I had some really expensive cheese burgers for lunch today, but you know what? I think the ones at Circus Burger are actually better. You wanna grab one?"_

_Kim bites her lip cutely before saying, "Sure."_

**x-x-x**

___"Here's something I never thought I'd say. You wanna dance?" Jack asked._

_Kim bit her lip cutely."Sure."_

**x-x-x**

___"So, what made you change your mind about going to Japan?" Kim inquired._

_Jack looked inside the dojo,"Oh I dont know..," His glance went to Kim,"Thought it might cost too much."_

**x-x-x**

Thought it might cost too much... Jack knew he was right when he said that. If he lost Kim he would lose too much and he did. He lost his true love... And what's worse...

_Too much of him was gone_

**x-x-x**

_KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD_

_November 21st 1996 - June 14th 2012_

_Committed Suicide_

_She Would Never Get It Right_

**x-x-x**

**And there's that... The sad ending...**

**I'm sorry I put you through all this... I know this was depressing... I never meant to make it a story, but I had to since my depression was getting worse. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who's read... Reviewed... People who reviewed giving me support and not just saying to update. When I was down... I would read these and a small would come across my face. (": Thank you to all who read and reviewed... Maybe just maybe I may write a sequel. **

**Thank you so much and god bless each and everyone of you! (((":**

**Please review! (:**


End file.
